The Stag and the Doe
by megoeggo1215
Summary: Lily Evans life is far from normal. Voldemort is on a rampage, Dementors are attacking Hogwarts, and James Potter is still an arrogant toerag who keeps asking her out. Rated T for romance and language. R&R!
1. The Doe

Chapter 1: The Doe

Lily Evan's startling green eyes scanned over the notes of her seventh year N.E.W.T. exams. Before she had the time to get lost in the history of Goblins and Elves, a petrified scream broke the peace.

"Dementors!" Alice bellowed pointing towards the other end of the lake.

Great cloaked figures were gliding over the water towards the students. All of the people who had just filed out of the school (which was in fact the **whole **school) went blundering right back through Hogwarts's doors.

Lily was trying to file students through the doors, but she could feel the happiness slowly fading away from her. The Marauders were also trying to shuffle students towards the doors.

Lily's green eyes scanned the crowd looking for someone in need of help. The green found the hazel eyes of James Potter. But they were oddly blank (Even for him).

The dementors had suddenly swooped down and started to perform the kiss. Sirius yelled and went to help his friend. But another dementor blocked his path. It was like they were singling James out from the rest of the crowd.

Lily let out a strangled sob. She couldn't-no wouldn't-let his soul get sucked away. But she didn't know what to do.

The emerald eyes saw Sirius scream Expecto Patronum over and over again. But only silver mist came out of the tip of his wand.

No one could do a Patronus charm. No one could even move. They could only watch as James Potter writhed in pain.

Lily felt awful. She couldn't help him. But something Dumbledore had told her popped into her mind.

"A happy memory is very useful indeed."

She then knew what she had to do. Her feet carried her towards where James lay. Her wand was lifted high into the air.

The only thing she could think of was James's face clearly in her mind. He was laughing in the Gryffindor common room at something Sirius and Remus had told him. There was no more pain in his eyes. Only twinkles of happiness. And even though she had never done this before, she cried out the charm that could save James Potter's life.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!!"

A silver doe bust from the tip of her wand and cantered across the grass. Dementors were blasted out of the way as the doe went towards Lily's target.

The dementor on top of James flew from the silver glow. His eyes were no longer blank. But he wasn't stirring either.

The day was sunny again. The dementors had fled from Lily's Patronus. But not one person cared. They only wondered what had happened to James.

Lily thundered across the field towards James. When she realized he was barely breathing, the silver doe disappeared with a faint pop.

The last thing James saw was a pair of emerald eyes, glistening with unshed tears.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Realization

James eye lids felt very heavy. He knew he was in a bed but, where? Then he heard voices.

"What's taking him so long? It's been a long bloody week and a half without him." A boy's voice came clearly though James's haze of a mind.

"Give him some respect Sirius!" a different voice, a girl's voice came though just as clearly. "He nearly got his soul sucked out by a dementor. Besides it might be good to let him rest. It has to be a traumatizing experience for him."

"I'm with Mary on this one, Padfoot." A voice, James immediately recognized as Remus, agreed. "Prongs has got to rest."

"Shut it Moony!" snapped Sirius. "And don't you start with me Wormtail!"

"But Padfoot!" Peter's wheezy voice broke through James's head.

For some reason, the whine in Peter's voice had hurt his pounding headache, which James realized he had just now.

"God Wormtail, keep it down." James said with a calm attitude. He couldn't scream at them to shut up, it would hurt his head. He would give anything to shut everyone up. But Sirius had other ideas.

"PRONGS!!!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!!!" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs. He started to jump up and down on the bed. "OI! OPEN YOUR EYES PRONGS! YOU'VE MISSED A LOT! OI! OIIIIII! I SAID OPEN YOUR EYES!!!"

"Padfoot get off the bed or I'll hex you the second I get my wand." James said casually without opening his eyes. They were screwed up in his face from the pain in his head. And Sirius had just made it hell. (Or in other words, Sirius just gave him a migraine.)

To make matters worse Sirius decided to bellow at the top of his lungs again. "OI MADAME POMFREY! PRO—I MEAN JAMES HAS WOKEN UP!!"

"Mr. Black shut your mouth before you give Mr. Potter a migraine. If you don't I'll jinx your mouth shut."

Of course! James thought to himself while Sirius and Madame Pomfrey battled it out. I'm in the hospital wing.

Finally James opened his eyes. Sirius was still arguing with Madame Pomfrey. Remus was shaking his head, while Mary, Alice, Frank, and Wormtail rolled around laughing their heads off.

"What happened?" James asked.

That shut everyone up. No one answered his question, until a voice thundered through the wing.

"Well Mr. Potter, you were attacked by dementors."

James blinked repeatedly at Professor Dumbledore, who had just entered the hospital wing. "Why me? Did they attack the whole school or were they after me and me only? Who saved me?"

When no one answered, he asked again. "Who saved me?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, it was actually Miss Evans who saved you. She was the only one who was able to cast the Patronus Charm, at the time." He paused, waiting for all of this to sink into James. Then he continued. "Of course many people tried, including your good friend Mr. Black. But none were successful except, of course, Miss Evans.

"Where is Evans?" James asked quite firmly.

"She took a small vacation. She was quite traumatized by this experience, so I sent her home to her parents for a few weeks. She should be back by the beginning of January. Then she will be back and refreshed. That would be good; Right?" Dumbledore smiled at James.

"Right," James muttered. He continued on with his questions. "Were the dementors after me?"

"I don't believe that they were Mr. Potter. But they had taken an immediate interest in you, anyone could see that. But we will never know for sure if it was you they were after."

"Thanks Professor." James said, feeling nauseous.

"No need to mention it." Dumbledore said, getting off of James's bed. "Now I'm sure you would love to leave the Hospital Wing right now, but I'm not sure that would be best. Of course if you only have a headache then Madame Pomfrey can give you what you would call a painkiller. But she might not want to do that. What do you think Poppy?" Dumbledore turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm not sure Dumbledore. He was in rough shape but he is fine now except for the headache Mr. Black turned into a migraine." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Hey I did no such thing!" Sirius said angrily.

"Yes you did Padfoot." James snapped at Sirius as his migraine was reaching critical level.

"Sorry mate." Sirius said his head hung low.

"S-okay mate." James said back. "So can I leave?"

"Give me a minute Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said. "I need to get your potion to heal that migraine." Then she rushed out of the room to Professor Slughorn.

"Now Mr. Potter, when Miss Evans comes back, don't bombard her with questions. I can tell you now; she won't use physical restraint to stop herself from hexing you. Is that clear?" Dumbledore's blue eyes were as cold as ice when he spoke directly at James.

"Yes sir Professor." James replied scared stiff at Dumbledore's expression.

Dumbledore turned to go. But James had one more question to ask.

"Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore turned around.

"Do you think that the dementors will come back?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. I believe they will."

"Great." James said with a great amount of sarcasm.

"Have a nice day Mr. Potter." Dumbledore turned around and glided out of the hall, just as Madame Pomfrey came running in.

"Here you go Mr. Potter. One potion to get rid of the pain."

Madame Pomfrey handed James a small vile. It was filled with an aqua colored liquid that looked disgusting.

"Drink up Mr. Potter, your going to have a rough day getting all of your class work." She said.

So with an expression of disgust, James chugged the awful vile of goo.


	3. The Memories

Chapter 3: The Memories

Lily Evans was sprawled out across her bed. Only one thing was playing over and over again in her mind.

_"James NOOO!!!"_

_Lily shook his body over and over again. But there was no life. Only an empty shell that was James._

_"Miss Evans!"_

_Lily looked up as Dumbledore ran toward her. She quickly tried to wipe the tears away, but she couldn't. They just kept flowing down her face._

_Dumbledore bent over and whispered something that only Lily could hear._

_"Let Madame Pomfrey take over. Mr. Potter will be fine. Just come with me."_

_Lily nodded, unable to talk._

_Dumbledore led her away from the scene where everyone was now gathered._

Lily couldn't stop herself from crying again. She couldn't believe that her mind wouldn't let this go. It was only Potter. The boy who had annoyed her since 4th year. The boy who used to ask Lily out every bloody day.

"Lily?" Petunia's voice called up the stairs. "Your headmaster is here."

Lily blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Why was Dumbledore here?" Lily asked herself, as she blundered downstairs. "He isn't supposed to come for another week."

Lily pulled open the curtain that separated the hallway from the sitting room. When she opened the scarlet tapestry, Dumbledore smiled up at her. He was seated on the couch across from Lily's mother.

"Ah Miss Evans!" Dumbledore spoke with a powerful force that made even Lily want to smile. "I came to tell you that Mr. Potter woke up yesterday and was immediately sent to class, as he was feeling fine."

Lily sighed with relief. But questions were popping up in her mind and she wished to ask them. So she did.

"Does Potter know it was me who saved him?"

"Lily!" Her mother gasped. "Refer to this poor boy by his first name."

"But mum—"

"Now, Mrs. Evans," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Potter and Miss Evans have a very complicated relationship, as Mr. Potter has bothered her everyday since her 4th year." Dumbledore turned to Lily. "And yes, Mr. Potter does know that it was you who saved him.

"Does he know everything you have told me about what happened?"

"Not all of it, Miss Evans. I simply told him that you were the only one who could save him, and that the dementors might come back. Although he is unaware that the dementors were after him."

Lily remembered the conversation that she had with Dumbledore right after she had been pulled away.

_"Miss Evans, I need to tell you why this has happened."_

_"Yes Professor?" Lily was still shaking. Through the window, she could see James being put on a stretcher, and then being floated into the building._

_"Miss Evans, the dementors were after Mr. Potter."_

_Lily stopped watching the crowd. She spun around to face Dumbledore._

_"What? Why?"_

_"Yes they were after him. His father is an Auror, and Voldemort was targeting Mr. Potter's father. He got away and tried to let me know. And just seconds after word, the dementors attacked."_

_The emerald eyes just kept blinking at Dumbledore's blue ones. Lily couldn't believe it. They only wanted James just so Voldemort could get to his father._

_"That's vile and cruel." Lily spat to no one in particular._

_"Yes it is." Dumbledore said calmly. "Of course they were probably targeting other Auror's children. But they seemed to want Mr. Potter the most."_

_"Are you going to tell him?"_

_"No I am not. And his parents will not either unless they need to or want to." Dumbledore smiled. "Are you going to tell him yourself?"_

_"Not unless you want me to."_

_"No, I would rather you not tell him. At least, not for a little while. Give him time to heal from this experience."_

_"Yes sir Professor." Lily turned to exit._

_"And one more thing Miss Evans,"_

_Lily turned back towards Dumbledore._

_"Yes sir?"_

_"I would like you to go home for a while."_

_Lily did a double take. "Wh-What?"_

_"This will have a big effect on you and I would rather you go home for a while to relax. I have already contacted your parents. They are simply delighted to have you come home for an extra week. Then it is the Christmas holidays, so you will be gone for about three weeks." Dumbledore smiled.  
_

_"But sir!" Lily looked taken aback. She would be fine. At least she had friends here. At home she had no one. Not even Petunia._

_"Miss Evans," Dumbledore said quietly, his stern gaze piercing through her whole body._

_"I'll go pack up my trunk. But can I say goodbye to my friends?"_

_"Only Miss Prewett and Miss Johnstone, as they will spread it to the rest of your friends, I am sure."_

_"Probably."_

_"Then I will see you outside of my office within the hour."_

_"See you later Professor." Lily spun on her heals and went to find Alice and Mary._

"Okay. I won't tell him when I get back." Lily said.

"Very good, although, I do have a question for you."

"Yes sir?" Lily asked wondering what he wanted to ask.

"Do you think you have been on vacation long enough?"

Lily pondered on that for a moment. "Yes I think I have. I was actually wondering if I could go back to school for the Christmas holidays."

"Well I have already talked it over with your mother and she agrees that you should go back to school. She will take you to Diagon Alley today to get some things you might need. Then I will be by tomorrow to get you and bring you back to school."

Lily smiled. She was gong back to school, where she had friends who didn't think she was a freak. "Thank you so much Professor. I'll go get ready to go right now."

"I will see you tomorrow at three o'clock then." Dumbledore stood up. "Be careful. It might be wise to keep a watch out for anything unusual."

"Yes sir." Lily nodded. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Miss Evans." Dumbledore nodded at Lily's mother and Petunia, (who was listening in on the conversation,) and with a crack, he was gone.

"Petunia you are coming with me and Lily. We'll stop at the bank first and then we'll go to Diagon Alley."

"I'll go get my coat mum." Lily and Petunia said at the same time.

"Hurry up girls."

"Yes mum."

Lily ran past her sister and up the stairs, so excited that she was going back to Hogwarts.


	4. The Return

Chapter 4: The Return.

James was sprawled out across the couch in the common room. As with any normal Sunday, he was just bored, and he didn't want to do anything. But then he heard the portrait door opening.

Before he could even see who it was, Alice and Mary had surrounded who ever it was and were screaming until everyone in the common room had their ears ringing.

Sirius quickly sat up from the left side of James. "Wuzgoinon?"

"I dunno. It looks like a friend showed up." Then James nearly choked on his butterbeer.

Sirius thumped him on the back. When James stopped coughing Sirius looked at him. "Why'd you choke?"

"I think Evans came back from her vacation."

Remus nearly choked on his own cup of butterbeer. "She's back?!"

Peter stood up from the couch. "Yeah, she's back Moony. Evans is talking to Johnstone and Prewett right now." Peter coughed for a moment then continued. "Prongs, it doesn't look like she had a very good vacation; she looks awful."

James got up from the couch, and looked at Lily. Peter was right. Her hair looked detached from her usually happy face, as Lily looked sad and worn. The dark red mass cascaded down her body, nearly past her knees. She seemed to be shaking like a cold puppy. Lily was also as white as a sheet and she looked smaller and more delicate. Even her eyes were different, as the orbs didn't sparkle with happiness. The green eyes only held sadness and pain.

James kept himself from running over to her to see what was wrong. She looked sick and tired and weak. It took all the strength he could muster to stop James Potter from crying at the sight of her.

James turned around to look at his friends. Remus was on the verge of tears, looking like he just dived into misery at the sight of Lily. Sirius just looked shocked, probably wondering what could have happened to make tough Lily look this distraught. Peter had already looked down at his school work, trying to busy himself so he wouldn't feel too bad for Lily.

James sat back down on the couch knowing fully well that something more had happened to Lily, more than what Dumbledore was telling, anyways.

Sirius and Remus bent over their school work, just as Peter had done. James did the same. They were all trying to forget the sickening picture of Lily clambering through the portrait door. But Lily had other ideas.

"Well, well. I never thought I'd see the day when all of the Marauders would be busy with school work. No Slytherins to torment today?" Lily bent down in front of James so that he had to look up at her.

"None that deserve it. But I'd really rather not give up my title of Head Boy. I'm quite attached to that excellent bathroom. Of course with me as Head Boy and you as Head Girl, no one should cause much trouble right?" James stared her strait in the eye.

"Very true but I'm still surprised. You've seem to have change over the course of this year. I must say I'm quite pleased to see that your enormous head has deflated quite a bit." Lily smiled. James noticed that her hair seemed to fit Lily quite well again, like she had never looked sad or weak.

"Well Evans I was wondering if you would tell me why Dumbledore sent you away. It doesn't seem like you needed the vacation." James looked at her. He might have been acting funny but it was a way to find out if she was okay.

"Oh believe me I did. And it helped a lot." Then Lily stiffened, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't ask me any questions or I will hex you. I'm not afraid to get in trouble just for causing a small disturbance." Lily spun on her heal, and walked up to her dormitory.

Sirius blinked then returned to his Potions homework. "Good luck getting her Prongs. She is a difficult one." Sirius flipped through his Potions book, not really giving it much thought. "Hey do you lot know what would be a good antidote for most poisons?"

Without missing a beat, Remus answered his question. "Yes a bezoar. It protects people from most poisons. Wait, did I just give you the answer Padfoot?"

"Why yes you did my jolly good friend." Sirius said while writing down what Remus had just said. "Is that with an 'A-O-R' or an 'O-A-R'?"

"'O-A-R' and stop asking me questions and do the work yourself." Remus snapped.

"Oh testy are we?" Sirius sneered, wondering what was wrong.

Before Sirius could cause a lot of trouble, James butted in. "What's up Moony? The full moon isn't for another two weeks."

Remus looked up at his friend. Then he sighed stating, "I don't know. Something about Evans is bothering me. Like she's hiding something big. Something important."

James looked at his friend again. Then he realized something really was up with Lily. She seemed worried over something that she couldn't tell the Marauders. And more importantly, James himself.

James made a vow to find out what was going on.


	5. The Letter

Chapter 5: The Letter

Dear Mum,

I just got back. I'm here, at Hogwarts. And of course I got here safely. I'm so happy to be back Mum. Really I am.

So I just want to thank you for letting me come back. I would have thought that you would have wanted me to stay longer. Especially with dad so sick.

Tell me how Petunia makes out with that boy. What was his name? Verdum? Vernum? Anyways, I hope that Petunia is happy with him.

Mum, please don't worry about me. I am fine and happy to be back at Hogwarts. And James Potter is not a big problem. He is just annoying towards me and my friends. But no one deserves to die so I had to help him. He doesn't deserve to be called by his first name.

Anyways I love you and Dad to bits, so please don't freak out if I get hurt or something of the sort. I have to go catch up with friends and teachers so I will write soon.

Lots of love,

_**Lily**_

Lily tied the letter to her owl, Gianna. Then she watched the snowy white owl fly across the grounds, and out of her sight.

**Sorry guys! this is just a filler chapter, untill i write a chapter worth putting up. Please dont go guys!!!**


	6. The Confrontation

Chapter 6: The Confrontation

"Oi! Prongs!"

James snapped out of his daydream. "What Padfoot?"

Sirius patted his shoulder. "I think you have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

Sirius looked at him apologetically. "I don't know if you've noticed, but mate, she doesn't like you. "

"What makes you say that?" James asked again.

"If she has said no for all these years, I don't think she is going to say yes this year." Sirius removed his hand from James's shoulder.

James looked around the Gryffindor table. Everyone who was there seemed to be enjoying their breakfasts. James noticed, once again, that Lily looked even better then she had last night. She seemed stronger and tougher and more able to go back to her life. Which meant that she acted like she hated James.

Remus poked James in the side. Lily had just gotten up and was coming towards them.

"So what did I miss when I was gone Potter?" Lily had reached them. "Any Head duties I should be aware of?"

"Well i was in the hospital wing for most of the time so I really don't know." James said. "But there is a meeting tonight, so we should find out. I heard that McGonagall was in charge while you were gone, and I was unconscious."

Lily smiled. She knew she had nothing to worry about. "Ok well lets get one thing strait. If you need major, like your about to die, help, or it's about Head duties, come and talk to me. Otherwise leave me alone Potter."

With her red hair flying, she spun on her heal and walked away.

Sirius patted James shoulder again. "Just think, if you have some head duties to talk about or you need saving from the evils in the world, you can talk to her!"

Remus smiled. "At least it's better then last year. She would've hexed you if you even tried to speak with her."

James put on a grim face. "Thanks Moony."


	7. The First Boyfriend and the Rude Awaking

Chapter 7: The First Boyfriend

Lily's green eyes sparkled as she found the person she was looking for. His short blond hair looked perfect. Dark and deep brown eyes lighted up with happiness as they saw Lily.

"Kyle!" Lily yelled. The Gryffindor common room, was practically empty except for Alice, Mary, Frank (Alice's boyfriend), John (Mary's boyfriend), and Kayla (Kayla didn't have a boyfriend yet.). Everyone else had either gone home for the holidays or was sleeping in the dormitories.

Kyle ran up to Lily and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. "How are you?"

Lily laughed. "Never better. You?"

"Similar. I was sad that you had gone but now I'm happy that you are back. It's great to be near my girlfriend again."

Lily laughed remembering that she hadn't dreamed that Kyle was her boyfriend. The she and Kyle got into a heated make out session until Alice's voice broke them apart."

"Oi! Lovebirds! Stop sucking face and come play Exploding Snape!"

Kyle laughed along with Lily, and then dragged her over to Alice, Frank, Mary, John, and Kayla.

Little did Lily know James Potter was watching from the shadows. Pain was on his face as he fled from the Common room.

_**Sorry People!!! I had to do this! It's like a climax to what is happening in later chapters!! Please don't get mad. Anyways sorry i haven't updated in awhile, but i'm being forced against my will to go Christmas Shopping to stores i don't like at all. Grrrr... It will probably be awhile from the next time i update. Stay with me people!!!!**_


	8. The Argument

Chapter 8: The Argument

"I feel your pain mate. It seems to really suck."

James sighed and continued his losing battle with himself. Lily and German (Kyle) had been kissing last night in the common room. Heated making out was going on at the time. And James had witnessed the whole thing, whished it was him who had been hugging Lily's petit frame.

James wondered what the punishment would be from both McGonagall and Lily if he preformed an unforgivable curse on German. He shuddered, just thinking about it.

Despite the fact that it was quite obvious that James was not paying attention to the conversation that was being held between them, Sirius kept rambling on. He acted like James was just a dummy to talk to. Remus and Peter had left a long time ago to have a snowball fight. (Through the windows of the common room, James could see that Remus was wining.)

"So I think you should just be yourself again. You know, pranking and torturing people. Especially Snape. He needs a good talking to." Sirius rambled on. Finally James couldn't take it anymore.

"PADFOOT SHUT UP!!!!!" James bellowed, causing the whole room to look at him, (except Lily and German, who were getting cozy on the couch.)

Sirius looked at James with a tortured look on his face. "I didn't know you hated me that much Prongs."

James sighed again. "No Pads, I don't hate you. I just don't want to talk about it."

Sirius stared at him with a blank expression. "Oh. Well I'll leave you alone 'till you sort this out."

Sirius stomped out of the common room. A minute later James could see that he and Frank had joined the fight. Frank went with Remus, and Sirius went with Peter. But Remus was bewitching the snowballs to follow Sirius and Peter around. Neither Peter nor Sirius had learned how to perform that kind of magic yet, so they were losing pathetically. James chuckled at his friends.

"Hey Potter!" A sweet and innocent voice made James jump out of his seat. Then he nearly had a heart attack, as he saw who it was.

"Evans!" James gasped, trying catch his breath. "You nearly gave me heart failure!"

Lily smiled. "To bad I didn't right?"

James grimaced. "Right Evans. Right you are."

Lily stopped smiling. "I'm surprised Potter. I haven't had to give you a detention yet today. And you haven't asked me out in ages. What gives? Are you losing your Potter touch?"

James gasped. "No never! My touch is fine thank you!" James spat angrily.

Lily looked appalled. "What's with you?"

James stood up, going red in the face. "It's you Evans! One minute you're made at me, next minute you're talking to me! Make up your mind!"

Lily didn't speak for a minute. It seemed she was trying to gather her thoughts. Then she spoke, very quietly.

"I'm just worried about you James. You didn't see yourself on the ground that day. It was awful. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

James did a double take when he saw that Lily had tears in her eyes. And the fact that she called him James, not Potter, or toerag, or something along those lines, also surprised him. Just James. He liked that. But something kept telling him that there was something else.

"Lily? Are you okay?" He asked trying to sound comforting.

"No. Me and Kyle broke up."

James didn't say anything for awhile. Inside, he was dancing the conga. But his mind was telling him to comfort her.

"But I'll get over it." Lily said. "I mean it was a boy. No big deal. I'd rather be single than with him any day."

James nodded. He then gestured to the seat next to him. "Lily sit down and talk about it. You need to talk it out. And I won't say a word until your done."

Lily's tear-stained face looked up at James. "Alright."

She plopped down in to the comfy armchair. She curled up into a tight ball.

Then she started talking.

**CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry i had to do it!! Because it's close to X-mas i won't be able to update for awhile. But please don't go!!!!!! oh and R&R please!!**


	9. The Talk

Chapter 9: The Talk

Lily's green eyes were filled with tears. She was tired and overwhelmed. All she wanted to do was crawl into her four-posted bed and fade into unconscious. But she knew she needed to talk. But she never thought that it would be to Potter.

"Right now my dad is sick. Very sick. In fact, he's in a Muggle hospital, in a coma. I wish he would wake up, but the doctors say there is very little hope that he'll wake up. Because of him, my mom is trying to be cheerful but she can't. And my sister doesn't talk to me, so I'm alone at my house. Hogwarts is my only escape."

"And because I'm Muggle-born I knew I needed to be as perfect as I could, so people wouldn't get the wrong intention. So know one really knows the real Lily Evans." And I'm so very upset about it."

"So for six and a half years I just sat around doing homework keeping my mind busy so I didn't have to think about things that hurt. But they kept cropping up."

"Next thing I know, you're on the ground about to get your soul sucked out. I didn't think about what I was doing. I just did it. The Expecto Patronum. The only thing I could think was 'Not him.' Not Him.' And after words I cried. That's all I could do. You were basically dead."

"Then Dumbledore pulled me off of you. Telling me there was nothing I could do. But I wanted to do everything. Everything to save you. And what Dumbledore told me after words nearly tore me to shreds. They wanted you James. You, just because of your dad. They wanted you."

James started to choke on his saliva. "Wh-What?!? They were after me? Really?"

Lily gasped and looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Oh damn Dumbledore is going to kill me."

"No, no Lily…" James stuttered. "I am so very sorry you had to keep that in. That must have been awful. So very awful."

James took a close look at Lily. Her eyes, glinting with unshed tears, were big and scared. James wanted to kiss those tears away. He was going to too, but a fatal cry broke the silence.

"DEMENTORS!!!!!"

_**WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEW CHAPTER IS UP!!!! FINALLY!!!! oh i am soo happy i finished this. I had a momentary writers block so i couldn't do anything. BUT IT IS DONE!!!!!!! please R&R**_

_**New Chapter coming up soon!!!!!**_


	10. The Sorry for my Absence

Okay people sorry for my absence. I truly have no excuse for being gone for so long. All I know is that I just lost interest in this story. I mean I have never tried to do a story like this for so long. And I really didn't know where to carry it from here.

So I took a break. But for my reviewers sake, I am going to slap myself silly, and then get to work on finishing this story. After words I am probably going to stick to one-shots.

You can be angry. You can be upset. But please don't leave. I will have a chapter up by the end of this week.


	11. The Battle

Chapter 10: The Battle

James and Lily bolted down the stairs, and ran into the grounds. The person who had screamed was right.

The ragged cloaks that were the dementors were swooping down on the students, making them cringe with fear, and chills. The teachers were trying to get everyone inside, but no one was listening. They all crouched in fear.

Lily and James sprung into action. Sending Patronus after Patronus towards the hooded figures, the two of them cast away most of the dementors from the grounds. Yet, there were more than last time, and no one's Patronus was strong enough to keep them away for ever.

Teachers started getting the memo (they really need to work on those reflexes!) and they ripped their wands from the robes, sending a variety of silver animals onto the field. They collided with the dementors, sending them hurtling backwards.

With the teachers help, Lily and James were soon able to send most of the dementors away. No one noticed a dementor sneak up on Lily. No one noticed the chill it brought with it. Yet everyone noticed Lily Evans scream in agony.

Lily had felt the chill. She had spun around, ready to blast the sucker away. But then she gasped in fright at a sight so horrifying very few people have ever seen. It was the dementor's mouth, wide open, ready to suck her soul.

Lily Evans heard her scream. She felt the ground rush up, and smash her head on a rock.

Then, everything faded into darkness.


	12. The Darkness

Chapter 11: The Darkness

The darkness was blissful.

I could just float there, right there, in the darkness, for days and days. Only problem was, I didn't know how to tell time from where I was. I remembered everything that had happened to me. The talk with James, the horrifying cry, and the dementor.

O, Damn! The chill could even reach me here.

Wait a minute? That chill. That isn't a dementor chill. That chill is just a breeze rom the grounds.

All of a sudden, a rush of blood flowed to my head, and I grew dizzy. The darkness started spinning round and round. Pain filled my thoughts and dreams.

Please! Please Dear God! Make the pain go away.

My prayers were answered. From the depths of the darkness and the shadow of my mind came a voice. A voice I really wanted to hear.

"Lily! Oh dear God…LILY!" He screamed. "Lily don't fade away! You hear me don't fade away!"

As he screamed I felt slight pressure on my arms, and even more pressure on my head, making me think he was shaking me.

"Lily, I love you! Don't leave me, don't leave me!" On the last words his voice broke, and I couldn't take it anymore. His agony had to stop.

I floated to the surface of the dark pool of nothing. My eyes fluttered, and I whispered one thing;

"James…"

And the darkness welcomed me once more.

**Good God! Has it really been 2 months? Wow preparing for high-school just takes forever. I think i'm going to stick with one-shots after i finish this story. Anyways i have 2 more chapters and the last one is going to be nice and long. Maybe i'll even through in an epiloge! **

**Wish me luck!**

**Mego-ego.**


	13. The First Time

Chapter 12: The First Time

Lily's eye lids fluttered. He fingers twitched underneath James's hand.

James looked up at Lily, with hesitation. In two weeks, Lily had barely moved. Only a little twitch every now and then, but Madame Pomfrey said that was normal for coma victims. She told James that Lily's brain was just protecting itself and she will wake up when she's ready.

"But it's been two weeks already." James said aloud. Then he sighed. If this was the only way Lily could get better, then he would take it. Even if he did go mad with impatience.

Al of a sudden, there was a slight pressure on James's hand. He looked down and saw that Lily had squeezed it. He looked up into her face.

A few moments later her eyes fluttered, and James was staring into Lily's green orbs.

"James?" She whispered, her voice cracking with two weeks of no use.

James pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't speak Lily or you could lose your voice. Take it slow."

Not listening to him Lily opened her mouth. "James?" She asked again, sitting up. "James I heard you. I heard your voice. You brought me back from the darkness James. You saved me."

James blinked many times. He could barely make a sentence, much less a word, come out of his mouth.

Lily smiled. "Who knew?" she said sarcastically. "Who knew James Potter could be deemed speechless." Lily opened her mouth and laughed.

James smiled. Hearing Lily laugh was the best thing in the world. He dreamed about the sound. He dreamed about being the one to make her laugh, and fill his ears with the pretty sound. (AN: call it being a stalker but I found this sweet.)

Of course it had to wake Madame Pomfrey.

She came totting in on her heals, clicking away. "Oh Miss Evans, how good it is to see your awake! Mr. Potter if you will excuse me, I need to examine Miss Evans so I may find out what she needs." And with that she shoved James off the bed, pulled the curtain, and Lily was gone from his view.

About ten minutes later, Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Alright Miss Evans, you are fully healed, so I am under obligation to let you go." Madame Pomfrey pulled back the curtain, and walked away.

James looked at Lily with a cautious look. Besides being pale with lack of food, and only drinks, Lily did look healthy.

James saw Lily's smile light up her face. She ran to him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. As James hugged her back, she whispered:

"Thank you so much James. You have helped me so much."

A bright flash enveloped them. James looked to his left and saw the Marauders, Alice, Mary, and Kayla all standing there with big grins on their faces. Sirius held a camera.

"Don't worry mate!" Sirius said. "We'll get you a copy of this perfect picture, after we develop it of course."

James smiled and said. "Of course mate. You can leave it to me in your will."

Everyone laughed.

James suddenly remembered something. He looked at Lily and realized that it was now or never.

Yet another bright flash filled the room. Sirius snorted and said, "Damn you should see Jamsie! He looks like a blind man who has never seen the sun before!"

So while everyone laughed, James turned to Lily and said, "Hey Lily?" He paused.

"Yes James?"

"Will you go to the Christmas ball with me?"

For a moment no one spoke. Then, for the first time in four years Lily answered with one simple word;

"Yes."

And everyone cheered.


	14. The Dance

Chapter 13: The Dance

James Potter stood in the main staircase hall, as he waited for Lily to come join him. To say he was nervous was an understatement. James would be less nervous if he jumped off a cliff, butt-naked with no wand or even magic. But this was Lily. He was going to make it perfect.

Lily Evans stood behind a wall at the top of the staircase. She was nervous, no beyond nervous. Mary, Alice, and Kayla stood next to her, muffling their laughter. Kayla was going with Sirius, Alice with Frank, and Mary had ditched John (He cheated on her. Poor bastard, he didn't even see Alice and Lily coming,) and instead was going with Remus. Peter had no one, not that he cared. He didn't want to go he had said. Too happy, or something like that.

Lily peeked around the corner and saw James, just as nervous as she was. She sighed in relief and decided that it was now or never.

When James saw Lily make her decent down the staircase, his jaw hit the ground with a crash. Lily was in a floor length green dress, with sliming skirt and a very low back. (It most defiantly accentuated the positive.) Her mass of deep red hair cascaded down her back past her knees. For once it was a perfected wavy look as well. Her silver ballet slippers peeked out beneath her dress. The green of the dress exactly matched her eyes.

James blinked spastically as he picked his jaw up off the ground. "Wh—wow!" He stammered. "You look beautiful, no not beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous!"

Lily flashed her happiest, brightest smile. "Thank you James. You look, well dashing!" Lily couched then blushed. Hard.

Yet, James did look handsome. His black dress robes were high-class and fit him perfectly. His hair was still a mess, but Lily didn't care. She was his, and he was hers.

James led her to the Great Hall. It had been decorated to reflect a club in London. Crazy lights and music were all Lily could register before James took her hand and spun her on the dance floor.

For a while they danced, and chatted, truly getting to know each other. No dementors to attack them, just Lily and James, the happiest couple alive. But after learning that his favorite color was green, (Her eye color, specifically,) he had two dogs at home, and Sirius lived with him and his parents, Lily grew tired of dancing.

James seemed to realize this as he shouted over the music, "Want to go for a walk?"

Lily nodded, happy to be out of the hot, damp environment.

They walked slow, basking in the calm of the night and the moonlight. James took Lily's hand and grasped it tightly. Lily squeezed back, smiling the whole time.

They stopped when they reached the point where Lily had been knocked down. It took a second for her to realize it was the same place that James had fallen as well. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered that day.

Lily looked up at James and realized he was teary-eyed too. Lily rested her head on his shoulder. She marveled how well her curves fit to his.

"James?" Lily said somberly, worried about his reaction.

"Yes."

Lily suddenly felt like her feet were the most interesting things in the world (Besides the person next to her of course.)

"You said you loved me, when I was in the darkness. Did you mean it?"

Lily looked up. For one second she though he was going to say no, then he pressed his warm lips to hers.

A game was created to see who could deepen the kiss the most. Obviously James won. (He had a lot of practice after all.) When James and Lily finally broke apart for air, Lily realized one thing.

His answer was yes.

"I love you too James."

They walked back to the castle, hand-in-hand.

Ready to begin a new life together.


	15. The Epilogue

Chapter 14: Epilogue

Lily Luna Potter had just been born to Harry and Ginny. The whole Weasley family was gathered at the Potters' to celebrate the newborn. Everyone was in the back yard, Hermione was sitting next to Ron, rubbing her stomach. Their little boy was due in a few weeks.

Ron cracked a joke and everyone laughed. Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder. James, Rosie, and Al were playing with George and the rest of the cousins. Teddy was trying to coax Molly into giving him little Lily.

It was a happy day of a better time.

All of sudden, James stood up and pointed to a bush.

"Daddy look! It's a stag with a doe!"

Harry snapped his head up. Sure enough his son was right. In all their glory, stood a strong stag, and a cautious doe.

Harry gasped.

The beautiful doe had his green eyes!

No one spoke. Even the children could see how important this was.

The doe slowly walked forward and nudged Molly. Molly lowered the newborn so the doe could sniff little Lily. The stag walked forward next to the doe. The doe rubbed her head against Lily, then turned around to James and Al. The stag rubbed his head against Lily's and followed the doe. The doe continued to sniff James and Al. She rubbed her head against the two of them as well. The stag followed her lead.

Then, they were gone.

Most people would say that it was just a weird couple, trying to understand humans. But everyone who was their knew the truth.

Lily and James Potter had just met their grandchildren.


	16. PLZ READ OR VOLDEMORT WILL HAUNT YOU!

Hey everyone its Mego-Ego!

IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY ITS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Obviously The Stag and the Doe is done! Yay! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers who have read my work and enjoyed it through the ups and downs!

I'd like to thank FaithfulHPReader, sums96, superstarsvtn, , Kiley 1 09, twistedXlittleXme, appleeater123, Ridingstar95, AquaPenRadio, and of course my best friend V-ka, because without her support, The stag and the doe would still be at chapter 2.

I'm now working on a story called Forever through the Force. It's obviously about Star Wars and it's completely AU. And it will be two stories, so I'm not posting anything until I have the first one done. They will be semi-long chapters for those of you who like that type of thing.

The story is an Obi-Wan/OC and Anakin/Padmé fanfic. Ahsoka Tano is a big part of the story, but her relationships with Anakin and Obi-Wan is only brother/sister love nothing more. (Sorry if my writing makes it seem otherwise.) Yes, there are some dark and sexual themes so please don't read if you can't handle that kind of stuff. I have a lot of OC's as well so I'm going to put it right here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. George Lucas is the lucky duck there. I do however own Aleana, Claire, Kiara, Alex, Tim, Mercy, and Liana. (Probably more but you get the picture.)

For all you hard-core Star Wars fans I will not take any of your bull shit (Sorry) if you don't like the AU part. If you don't like them, don't read them!

Thanks and hope you stay with me through all the ups and downs of my moods and everything else that could possibly happen.


End file.
